Change Happens Anyway
by Maureen Painted Green
Summary: There's a proverbial line in the sand that can't be crossed, but time has a mind of its own. A change in circumstance causes Brennan to reevaluate her feelings for her partner.
1. Scene In A Diner

**A/N:** This story is my exploration of what would have happened if Booth and Cam hadn't broken up, and how the Booth/Brennan storyline would have gone from there. There is minimal Booth/Cam interaction because, honestly, they have no chemistry and are boring to write for. Spoilers through "The Blonde in the Game". For the purposes of this story, we are still halfway through Season 2.

-----

_**Change Happens Anyway**_

-----

"_Come alive, come alive on Friday night." -The Click Five_

-----

Friday nights were Temperance Brennan's favorite. Not for the usual reasons- partying, dates, and drinking. No, Brennan loved Fridays because everyone else left early, and for five blissful hours, the lab belonged solely to her. Some people considered it weird, but it worked for her.

This Friday night was no exception. Hodgins was waiting by the door, pleading with Angela to hurry up and finish her sketch of the latest patient so they could make their dinner reservations. Zach had already left, and Brennan was just settling in at her desk for a long night of work. She couldn't be happier. That is, she couldn't have been happier until Booth walked in.

"Hey, Bones." He wore a devious grin, the same one that he often had when he was about to rip her away from her work and force her to go to dinner with him. The glint in his eye was mischievous, and although Brennan feigned annoyance, she secretly loved their spontaneous dinners. Even if they did interfere with her "business only" Fridays.

"What do you want, Booth?" She did her best to sound busy. He didn't need to know that she was happy to see him. His ego was big enough already. She continued to flip through the papers on her desk, staring alternately at them and the lit computer screen.

"Brennan..." He whined, causing her to look up. He never called her anything but Bones. "I'm taking you to dinner." He said, almost as if it were a question. He almost looked nervous. Did she do that? Brennan wondered. She glanced half-heartedly back at her work, and decided, reluctantly, that it could wait. He seemed very nervous about something.

"Fine, Booth. But this better not take too long."

-----

They arrived at the diner relatively quickly. Brennan laughed as she realized that she couldn't remember the last time she had eaten anywhere else. A little pathetic, she decided. The conversation flowed easily, and Booth seemed fine. Maybe she had misread him in her office. It wouldn't be the first time.

To a casual observer, they would seem like the perfect couple. Talking and laughing, stealing from each others plates - Booth even reached over once to wipe a smear of dust off of Brennan's face. They were obviously so connected that the rest of the world had just disappeared from their line of vision. The young waitress that had been watching them sighed longingly. If only she could find a boyfriend like that. She turned to grab the coffee pot when a voice stopped her. It was another waitress, one that had been working at the diner for a long time.

"Those two are somethin' else, aren't they?" The older woman remarked.

"Yeah." The girl replied. "Do you know them?"

"They've been coming in here for years. Sometimes it's pie and coffee. Sometimes they stay for lunch or dinner. Hell, even breakfast sometimes, but they're always together."

"That's nice." The girl mused. "How long have they been married?"

"Oh, honey, I don't even think they're together." The older woman replied, laughing.

"But they look-."

"I know, child. I just said they weren't together. I never said they shouldn't be. I've been working in this business a long time. I've seen a lot of livin' happening, and I gotta say. I don't think I've ever seen two people more in love than those two."

"But that's just silly. When you love someone, you marry them."

"You ever heard of a state of denial, honey? That's what they're livin' in. But someday, someday that'll have to change. Just you wait and see." The older woman chucked as the girl walked off. "It'll all change someday." She whispered.


	2. Friday Night's Alright For Fighting

**A/N:** First off, thanks for reading. I don't feel like I say that enough to my readers, so I'm saying it now. And for a little fun, I'm starting a quasi-contest. The first person to correctly identify the recurring theme in the chapter titles of this story gets some sort of fabulous prize (Like helping me decide what the fabulous prize is). Good luck, and happy reading!

-----

"_Don't wish, don't start_

_Wishing only wounds the heart_

_I wasn't born for the rose and pearl_

_There's a girl I know_

_He loves her so_

_I'm not that girl." -Idina Menzel_

-----

"Come on, Brennan. You should come with us. Drinking. Dancing. Crappy food. You'll have the time of your life."

"From your description, it sounds more like I'll have the hangover of my life."

"You don't get to be stubborn today. I'm your best friend and I'm telling you that this is one Friday night you are not allowed to spend in the lab, working yourself to death."

"I'm not working myself to death if I enjoy it, Ange."

"Cam's right. You're a damned workaholic. You know, I should ask her to make you take some vacation time. Then we'll really be getting somewhere."

"Don't you dare." Brennan's voice became very threatening.

"You've got to have at least a few months of skipped vacation time. I'm sure she'd love to get rid of you. In fact-."

"I'm not coming tonight. And you'll never convince Cam to back your evil little plot."

"Am I interrupting something?" A deeper voice asked from behind Angela.

"Booth, thank God."

"Thank God?"

"It's an expression, Booth. Isn't that what you're always saying."

"Touche."

"Fire!" Yelled Angela, suddenly.

"What?" Brennan asked her, confused.

"Oh, nothing. I was just feeling left out. As soon as Booth walks in here, you don't have eyes for anyone else." Brennan sighed at the comment, being too used to Angela to be surprised by its boldness. "I'm leaving for the night, now that I see you're in good hands. Oh, and Booth...make sure she doesn't stay here all night." Angela departed, her plan having somewhat worked. All that mattered was that Brennan was going out tonight. It didn't matter that Booth was the one taking her. In fact, it was probably better that way.

Back in the office, Booth and Brennan were recovering from Angela's personality.

"So, dinner?" Booth grinned, dragging his protesting partner to her feet. "You'll thank me for this one day, Bones."

-----

"What is this place?" Brennan asked as they pulled up outside a strange restaurant.

"I thought we'd try something new." Booth reasoned. "We always eat at that diner. It felt like time for a change."

"But you love the diner!"

"I know, Bones."

"But I don't-."

"Look, I have some things to talk to you about. It's just not...diner talk, okay?" Booth guided her towards the door.

"I can talk just fine at the diner." Brennan mumbled under her breath.

-----

"Say it, Bones. Come on." Booth grinned at the look on her face. "Just admit it. That's the first step."

"Fine! You win. This place is fine."

"Thank you, Bones." He took a large bite of his pasta.

"Now what do you have to say that can't be said in a diner, mystery man?"

"Can't we wait until we're done eating to discuss this?"

"You dragged me here and made me eat. Now talk." She smirked at him, and he just looked back, mentally preparing himself for the things he was about to say.

"You know Cam?"

"My boss?"

"Yeah, her." Booth began, brilliantly. "Well, we've kind of been seeing each other..."

"Skip the intro, Booth. I'm beginning to wish I'd gone with Angela."

"We're getting married."

"What?" Brennan asked, shocked. "Oh, I get it. This is one of your jokes. That's a good one Booth. You almost had me for a minute there." She started laughing. "You seemed so serious!"

"Bones-."

"You're serious."

"Yeah."

"You're actually getting married."

"Yeah."

"To Cam."

"Once again, yes." He looked at her again, trying to read her reaction, but her face was inscrutable. She stood up quickly.

"Congratulations, Booth." She whispered. Then she was gone.


	3. It Should've Been Temperance

**A/N:** I've been getting lost of angry reviews about the status of Booth and Cam's relationship, so let me share with you this quote from one of my favorite books..."Who said the end was written yet?". There is more to come, and sometimes, there are outcomes which we can't forsee. Stick with me, and just let this story play out.

-----

"_The way I see it, fools are the ones who wait for the universe to rearrange itself and then wonder why nothing ever happens. The wise give it a shove." -Species Imperative_

-----

"My God, it's early. Why are we here so early? What the hell is wrong with you, Angela? Nobody should be allowed to be at work this early."

"If you hadn't fallen in love with me, you wouldn't be here this early."

"I knew there would be a catch!" Hodgins laughed, kissing her. "Ready to fulfill that lifelong dream of- Is that Brennan?" He pointed to the couch in his boss's office, where Brennan was indeed asleep.

"Oh no. Not good. Something must have happened last night. Usually, Booth can get her out of here and make her go home. I gotta go see what's up." Angela moved tentatively towards the office and slipped inside. Gently, she shook her sleeping friend.

"Sweetie, wake up."

"What?" Brennan moaned, sleepily. "Where am I?"

"In your office, sweetie. You spent the night."

"Oh. That's right." Brennan replied, her rational thinking coming back to her. "I did. Coffee?"

"Brennan..." Angela's voice warned. "Something's up, and I'm not leaving until you tell me what it is."

"Booth's getting married." Brennan declared, knowing full well that Angela would drag it out of her eventually.

"He's WHAT?!"

-----

"I don't understand, Angela, why are we mad at Booth?" Zach asked.

"Keep your voice down! Do you want them to hear us?" Angela gestured at Booth and Cam, who happened to be standing right outside of Angela's sacred workspace.

"I just don't understand. You like Booth. You used to flirt with him." Hodgins made a face at this comment.

"He's getting married, Zach!" Angela replied.

"I know."

"He's getting married TO CAM!"

"Well they have been dating for a while. In most societies, that is cause for a couple to get married. At least, that's what I've read."

"You are hopeless, Zach. Booth is getting married, and it's not to Brennan."

"I have to admit." Interjected Hodgins. "Even I am surprised at that one."

"Damn right, you are. Booth and Brennan are perfect for each other. They're soulmates!"

"There's no such thing as-." Zach was hurriedly interrupted.

"Don't say it!" Angela and Hodgins chorused.

"We can't force him to do anything." Angela reasoned, "But we can show our...displeasure...at certain choices Booth has made. Don't talk to either of them when you can help it, and when it's absolutely necessary, keep it polite and professional. No explaining scientific words or talking about last night's basketball game, you understand?" She narrowed her eyes.

"Yes, Angela." They replied in unison, like two unlucky schoolboys that had been sent to the principal's office.

"Good."


	4. Let the Games Begin

**A/N:** I took a practical exam on the entire skeleton today. The only reason I did well was the general knowledge from Bones and Cameron's wrist bones pneumonic from House.

-----

"_As I said before, you're impossible. Entertaining, but impossible." -Species Imperative_

-----

"Hi, Hodgins! Did you see the Pistons game last night? Man, sometimes I almost wish I lived in Michigan."

"No." Hodgins replied, not taking his eyes off the computer screen.

"Man, it was amazing. They came from behind 50-20 to win it. You gotta see it."

"Agent Booth." Angela's voice came from behind him, and he turned as she approached. She held out a piece of paper with her rendering of the latest victim's face. "Here." She forced it into his hand and walked away, Hodgins following closely. Mystified, Booth walked over to the table where Bones and Zach were examining the skeleton. Cam hovered over the table like a hawk, not saying anything, but certainly observing. Zach was clearly engrossed, but Brennan seemed vary distant, like her mind was somewhere else. Something was up with her, he decided. He had never seen her fail to pay attention to a skeleton before.

"The left distal phalanges are all fracture pretty severely." Zach stated.

"Those are in the hand somewhere, right?" Booth asked as he approached. Zach ignored him and continued on. "And the right ulna has sustained an open, comminuted fracture by the look of it. Displaced at some point, by the look of it."

"Can anybody tell me what that means?" Booth asked, exasperated.

"Don't ask me, I work with tissue!" Cam replied. Zach expertly avoided Booth's eyes.

"Bones?" He asked.

"What?" She snapped suddenly to reality. She clearly had no idea a conversation had even been taking place.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Booth threw his hands into the air and stormed off, Cam in hot pursuit. From their hideout, Angela and Hodgins laughed.

"Nice job, buddy." Hodgins clapped Zach on the back and Angela grinned. Brennan just stared at the wall.

-----

"Did I do something to offend you?" Booth paced back and forth in the parking lot of the Jeffersonian. "I mean, I haven't even called you the squint squad recently. That's gotta count for something!"

"You are so paranoid."

"Hodgins didn't say a thing when I told him about the Detroit game, you've hardly said a word to me all day, Zach always wants to explain the scientific terms because he thinks they make him look smart, but suddenly he doesn't. And Brennan- Angela, I've never seen her look like that. She looked almost...lost."

"Uh huh." Angela replied, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"What is going on?"

"I don't know, Booth. Maybe that's something you should _discuss_ with _Cam_. Oh, and leave Brennan out of this. In fact, you should probably stay away from her in general."

"Angela..." Booth began, but it was no use. She had already turned on her heel and retreated into the Jeffersonian.

-----

"And that's all she said?" Brennan asked, slightly confused.

"Every last word. I was hoping you could talk to her for me.

"Look, Booth. Angela's business is Angela's business. I don't know why she's mad at you, but nothing I can say is going to change that.

"Can't you at least talk to her?"

"Clearly, you don't know Angela, if you think that's going to work."

"Please, Brennan?" He looked like a four-year-old when he whined.

"I'll talk to her." Brennan began slowly. "But I'm not promising anything."

"Thanks, Bones, I knew I could count on you." Booth hugged her quickly and exited, leaving Bones feeling much more alone than she had before he had waltzed into her office. Jasper the pig watched her from his place on the book shelf. His gaze was almost pitying, she thought.

"Stop it." She told him sternly. The last thing she needed was a plastic pig feeling sorry for her.


	5. So, Good Talk

**A/N:** Sorry this took so long. I've been unbelievably busy. Thank you all for the reviews and general interest.

-----

"_Everybody lies." -House_

-----

"Angela, he's onto you, whatever it is you're doing. He knows, okay. Drop it."

"He talked to you about it?"

"Yes, we're partners. We talk about things. Including the fact that my team is purposefully ignoring him."

"Oh, he's devious. I told him to leave you out of it. Of course, he didn't listen."

"What's going on with you?"

"You really don't know?!" Brennan could be so naive sometimes. "He's marrying Cam, for God's sake!"

"And you want to marry him yourself?"

"No, Brennan. You do."

"Not this again."

"Oh, come on Bren, you know it's true."

"Well, in the first place, I believe marriage is an over-rated and archaic ritual designed to make a woman submit to a man's wishes and become his 'property', and secondly, there is nothing between Booth and I. We're _partners_, Ange."

"That's what you always say."

"This has gone on long enough, Angela. I need this to stop."

"What?" Asked Angela, innocently.

"This...you...implying that there is some kind of great cosmic force pulling Booth and I together. My feelings for Booth are completely platonic. We're friends, Angela. Not star-crossed lovers."

"Liar."

"Since when do you read minds?"

"I don't read minds. I read hearts. I just don't want to see you go through all that again."

"All what?"

"You weren't even a person two years ago. You had work and a few friends and that's it. And sweetie, as much as you may hate to admit it, it was Booth that brought you back to the living. You've been through so much, Brennan. I don't want you to close off again, and I'll be damned if it happens while I'm around."

-----


	6. A Messenger, Nothing More

**A/N:** So I feel like an absolute Scrooge for taking so long to update this story, but I've been absolutely swamped recently. As for the shortness of the last chapter, it was unintentional. I had partially written Chapter 5, intending to finish it later and then posted it, not realizing it was unfinished. Future chapters will be longer. Thanks for reading!

-----

"_Making you an offer, still runs great_

_Looking for a brand new start_

_A special, one-time deal on a pre-owned heart." -Grant Lee Phillips_

-----

"You really need to start working on your list of groomsmen, Seeley. I've already got all my bridesmaids picked out!" Cam nagged playfully.

"Oh yeah? Let's hear it." Her fiancee grinned.

"My sister's the maid of honor. And my friends Lisa and Jen from college, you remember them, right?"

"Vaguely."

"They're the other two."

"So what exactly is it you want me to do?"

"Think about which friends you'd like to have as groomsmen. Oh, and you'll need a best man, of course. Just promise me you'll give it some thought and not ask the first person you see?"

"I guess I can do that."

"That's my good little boy." She grinned at him.

-----

"Bones! What do you say we go on out for some lunch and-." Booth burst into his partner's office, and was greeted with a glare from her best friend that stopped him in his tracks. "Bones?" He questioned, cautiously.

"What?" She greeted him from across the room.

"Why is Angela looking at me like I'm Satan himself?" Brennan shrugged and the glaring from Angela continued. "Okay...well...I was wondering if you wanted to go get some lunch but if you guys are busy, that's okay..." He broke off uneasily as Angela's eyes narrowed even further. "Bones, can you make her stop? I'm fearing for my life here."

"Angela, would you go take a look at that film Hodgins found?" Brennan sighed. Angela took a few more seconds to glare, before stalking out the door, her flashing eyes never leaving Booth for a second. The door slammed behind her hard enough to shake a few of the ceremonial masks on the wall.

"I'll go to lunch with you, Booth. Just give me a few minutes to wrap up this paperwork."

-----

"Every time I come here, the pie tastes better." Booth grinned in satisfaction.

"Unless you have some sort of objective classification system for the quality of pie on any specific day, there is no way you could know that." His partner replied.

"Oh, come on Bones. Not everything requires a controlled experiment. It's good pie, right? That's all that matters."

"It is good pie." She agreed.

"I am curious about something, though. Why is Angela so opposed to my presence all of a sudden?" His brown eyes searched her blue ones for any trace of an answer, but she refused to let him in far enough to find it.

"Angela does things her own way, Booth. Who can say why she does anything?" Brennan dismissed the question.

"No, she may be a little on the crazy side." Booth began, "But there's always a reason for the insanity. I think you know why she's giving me the cold shoulder, and for some reason, you won't tell me."

"I don't know, Booth. This isn't a case. There's no mystery surrounding everyone's actions. Let's talk about something else. Maybe why you were so intent on dragging me out to lunch today?"

"No reason." Booth replied very quickly. Brennan raised an eyebrow.

"Really? Well then, it's been a nice lunch, but I have to go back to work now." She removed her napkin from its place on her lap and moved to stand, but Booth stopped her with a hand around her wrist.

"Wait." He conceded. "There was something I wanted to talk to you about."

"I suspected."

"Actually, more a request, actually."

"Uh huh."

"A favor, really."

"I can't give you an answer if I don't know the question, Booth."

"You're my partner, and we talked about how that's like being two guys or something, or two women, you said, but I am definitely not a woman, and-."

"Booth." Brennan's tone warned him to cut to the chase.

"I want you to be my best man." He breathed. She looked at him blankly. "In my wedding. To Cam. Your boss. Bones?"

"I know what a best man is, Booth. I was just wondering why you didn't choose an actual man."

"This is important to me, Bones. I just wanted you to be a part of it."

"Okay." She met his eyes. "I'll do it."

"Thank you, Bones." He stood up to leave, stopping only to hug her on his way out. Brennan glanced down at her half-full coffee cup and sighed.

"Oh boy."

-----

"He WHAT?!" Angela was livid.

"He asked me to be his best man. And I said yes. I support him, Angela. This is something he's been wanting forever."

"Oh, that is it! This is going too far. It's okay, sweetie. I'll call him now and tell him you can't do it. That you were temporarily insane or weak from hunger or something."

"We had just eaten."

"Okay, just the temporary insanity then." She reached for the phone.

"Angela, stop. It's okay. I want to do it."

"You really ARE insane."

"He's my partner, Ange. He asked me to do this for him. It means a lot to him. I can't just refuse, especially after all he's done for me. It's only one night. What's the worst that could happen?"

-----

"Where do you think you're going?" An angry voice greeted Seeley Booth as he exited his office. Maybe attempted to exit his office would have been a better choice of words, he decided as an angry forensic artist forced him back through the door he had just closed.

"What's going on, Angela?" He asked tiredly. Cam had been unusually testy about his groomsmen, and he was not in the mood to be dealing with anymore crazy squints.

"You asked Brennan to be your best man? Brennan?! Best man?!"

"Yes." He stated, warily.

"Are you insane?!" Angela threw her hands in the air and began to pace, knocking several files off his desk. He made a grab for them, but a death glare from Angela stopped him.

"What is your problem, Angela? We're partners and friends. It makes perfect sense that I'd want her to be a part of my wedding."

"But as the best man?"

"Well she wanted to be the father of the bride, but unfortunately, that slot was already taken."

"Hilarious." Angela's face told him she thought it was anything but.

"I thought so."

"How can you do this to her?"

"Do what? She was okay with it, Angela."

"Really? She was okay with it? She was okay with her best friend telling her he saw her as a guy? She was okay with standing in front of all her friends and watching him marry someone he doesn't really love? She was okay with planning lame bachelor parties and hanging out in a strip club with a bunch of drooling men for hours? She wasn't even okay with you getting married, Booth. Don't tell me she wants to be the ringleader of this crazy-ass circus."

"Okay, first of all, I love Cam more than anything. Secondly, I did not call Bones a man."

"You might as well have. 'I know you've been abandoned by everyone you've ever cared about in the past, Bones, and I know I'm your best friend and you'll be seeing me a lot less after this, but isn't it fun to stand up here in uncomfortable clothes and watch the me marry your boss, while all the time trying not to cry?'." Her words could have cut diamonds. "I never thought you would stoop that low, Booth." She was genuinely disappointed in him.

"Why are you assuming that Bones is so emotionally invested in this, Angela? She doesn't even believe in marriage?"

"Why are you assuming she's so detached, Booth? We both know she feels things more than most people. Including what she feels for you."

"Her feelings for me are all of the friendship variety."

"Bullshit. And you know it. She loves you, Booth, even though she can't say it. If you get married to Cam, I'm afraid it's going to make Brennan close off completely. From all of us."

"You're wrong, Angela. Bones is not in love with me, and I'm marrying Cam. End of story." He stood and edged Angela out the door, waving exhaustedly at her as she stomped towards the elevator. He pulled out his cell phone, hoping that his best man would be willing to accompany him to the nearest bar. He needed a drink.


End file.
